$6.412 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Explanation: $6.412 \times 10^{-4} = 6.412 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $6.412 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;641\;2$